Castlevania: A Juste Quest
by Prince Monochrome
Summary: Dracula has risen once again, the Belmonts and a few others are out to kill him, and Juste is redecorating. A weird story is about to unfold so let's begin.


Castlevania:

A Juste Quest

It was a night of a full moon when Aeon summoned Richter, Trevor, Simon, Julius, Juste, Soma, and the guy nobody cared about, Nathan Graves. Aeon announced that they were in a game to see who could defeat Dracula first to see who was the best once and for all. He hit the ground with the blade of his clock and said, "The game begins now!" Aeon disappeared from everyone's sight within seconds.

"I'm doing this alone," Simon said before a swinging blade passed by him. Richter pulls him out of the way just in time.

"I think we should stick together," Trevor said, "we may have a better chance of survival."

Juste looked around and said, "This place needs to be redecorated. The furniture and the wallpaper don't even match."

"That shouldn't be the first thing on your mind at a time like this," Julius mentioned.

Juste had a big grin on his face and exclaimed, "Let's make this fun! We can find items and bring them here!"

The Belmonts stared at him speechless for a few moments until one of them said, "That's a stupid idea." They then began walking towards the hallway filled with pit traps and high leveled monsters leaving Juste behind.

Soma and Nathan stayed behind to talk to the depressed Belmont who was sitting on the floor with his knees held close to him.

"Don't let what they said get you down," Soma said as he and Nathan were holding out their hands to help Juste up.

"It's not really a bad idea… you know, having some fun before you fight the ultimate enemy," Nathan said, "It relieves the tension."

"Thanks," said Juste as he stood up. "I have an even bigger dream than redecorating that room," he said, " I want to redesign the whole castle! Every time we come here it always looks to dark and gloomy… sure there may be some cool looking statues…"

Soma and Nathan looked at each other and then back at Juste as he keeps running around excitedly talking.

"We better get going," Nathan said interrupting Juste.

"Yeah, we should catch up to the others," Soma said directly after.

Hours of gameplay later Juste saw a simple chair and exclaimed, "That's it! That's what I was looking for!"

Right as he runs up to grab it, Hector jumps down from the rafters and sits on the chair.

"Unhand that chair!" Yelled Juste.

"I need it for my chair collection," Hector responded.

"You're not even in this story," mentioned Soma.

"Oh, really now?" scoffed Hector.

Soma sighed and said, " Really…"

A cloud of smoke covered the room so that no one can see. When it finally clears Hector is gone.

Moments later Juste shouted, "The chair is mine!" He then picked up the chair and put it in his pocket.

The three of them walked over to the next room where they see Richter standing and laughing on the corpse of a minotaur that he's just killed.

"Sixth boss taken down, single-handedly," said Richter as he was laughing. "Shouldn't expect anything less from the most powerful Belmont that has ever existed. Huh, who goes there?! Reveal yourselves!"

The three silver haired men walked up to Richter and greeted him.

"So what level are you now?" inquired Soma.

"I happen to be level eighty-six for your information," answered Richter, "I stayed behind to level grind."

"Level eighty-six!" said a shocked Nathan, "but we've barely even reached level twenty."

Richter said, "I believe everyone else is low leveled as well. It'll just be harder for them when they reach stronger enemies. You better get stronger too if you want to have a chance at beating Dracula.

"I'll be strong just like you too," Juste said with a bubbly expression on his face, "And let me tell you what I want to do to this castle!"

Soma and Nathan began dragging Juste so that they could continue on their way before he started rambling on about his dream.

Many more hours have passed when they reach the clock tower. Juste is level forty-seven, Soma is level fifty-two, and Nathan is level forty-five.

"I hate the Clock Towers," Soma said.

"They're the hardest part in the game," Nathan said.

"I love the music in them," replied Juste.

Soma and Nathan ignored his last comment and just kept jumping on the small platforms trying to dodge Medusa Heads and killing Harpies.

The three of them healed in the save room right across the way from the room where the next boss was.

Right in front of the door they saw Trevor and Simon on the floor.

"He's too strong…" moaned Trevor.

"Don't go in." Simon said as he tried to regain his breath.

"There's no turning back," said Soma.

"Our first boss battle!" Juste said happily.

Everyone had gone on ahead and killed off all of the first bosses so only the strongest ones remained.

A large scythe was flung across the room. Soma jumped over it as the other two ducked quickly. They heard an all too familiar laugh as Death floated across. Small scythes appeared and spun around the room making it harder to fight.

They were low on HP but they endured until Juste landed the finishing blow with his cross. Death's scythe circled the room one last time and Death bursted into flames. A bright orange orb fell from the sky and the three of them stared at it knowing that it would heal only one of them. Soma walked up to it first and then Nathan blocked his way.

"It's mine. I did most of the damage," Soma stated.

"I took the most damage, Nathan said, "I need it the most."

"I nailed the final blow," Juste said with full health.

Juste poked it with his finger and with a glow of light, is was gone.

The two of them glared at Juste when Soma said, "Fine, who cares. We'll just find another save room later."

After dodging a few more Medusa Heads they were able to find the way to the next area.

"There's the exit!" exclaimed Juste.

Soma replied, "Then let's leave as soon as possible."

They opened the heavy wooden door to pass through the loading room where they reached the Coliseum. Juste and Soma noticed as they were fighting some enemies that it felt like they were putting in more effort than usual.

"Wasn't there a guy with silver hair with us earlier?" asked Juste?

"Do you mean me?" responded Soma.

"No, I think there was someone else," Juste stated.

"It does seem like there's someone missing," said Soma.

"Oh well," said Juste as they continued their journey through the castle.

In the Clock Tower, Nathan was petrified by a Medusa Head.

"We've finally reached the Pinnacle," said Soma.

"I can almost see the stairs to Dracula's throne room," Juste said excitedly.

Soma thought to himself, "I'm not going to share my first victory over Dracula with this guy."

Juste looks around and finds a glass vase to decorate his room with. He goes over to it and puts it in his pocket with all the other furniture and decorations.

"How about we split up," asked Soma.

"Why would we do that?" questioned Juste.

"To cover more ground of course," responded Soma, "we can find more items and reach Dracula in less time."

Soma transformed into a bat and took the higher area while Juste went forward.

Meanwhile in the Clock Tower, Nathan was playing cards with Death.

Juste walked up what felt like ten flights of stairs before he reached Dracula's Throne Room. He then overhears Richter say, "Your words are as empty as your soul. Mankind ill needs a savior such as you!"

Dracula said in his strong voice, "What is a man?! A miserable little pile of secrets!"

When Dracula threw his glass, Juste catches it, takes a sip and throws it hitting Richter. Richter's HP automatically drops to zero.

"But enough talk, have at you?" Dracula said questioningly.

The fight had begun. Dracula teleported and shot out fire. This was fairly easy for Juste to dodge. He jumped and ducked under the fireballs and used his legendary Vampire Killer to defeat Dracula's first form.

Dracula transformed into a large blue creature with horns and fangs. He jumped around the screen shooting fire from his mouth. Just fought him using his cross and whip until Dracula yelled out, "No! This cannot be! Aaaaah!"

**Ending**

All of them stood out by the cliff that overlooks Dracula's castle. The sun is rising as the castle slowly crumbles into the water.

"Congratulations, Juste, somehow, you are the victor." Aeon said as he gave the medal to Juste.

A thought passed through Juste's mind and he yells, "I forgot to redecorate the castle! No! No! No! We have to go back, Soma!"

Soma glared at him and then pushed him off the cliff into the water.

**Nathan ending**

Nathan and Death are still playing cards in the clock tower when Nathan said, "The castle is falling down."

"That tends to happen," responds Death, "Want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure," said Nathan.

"There's a place in that nearby village that sells good sandwiches." Death said as they casually leave.

* * *

Castlevania and characters belong to Konami and creators. None of the characters belong to me.

This was just a fanfic that a friend and I came up with. It has a few references and the characters are pretty much out of character. I hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


End file.
